parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora and Boots' Adventure Around the World
Dora and Boots' Adventure Around the World is a Parody Movie by AlexBrattenRockz. This Movie Will Be Released November 1st 2018 Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Big Red Chicken *Azul *Gorilla (From Jungle) *Coyote (From Desert) *Grey Wolf (From South Pole) *Bear (From Mountain) Summary Dora and Boots Head Out Around the World To Find Food For Their Friends Recap Dora and Boots Walked To The Viewer. Dora Wipes Her Hand In The Viewer. and Walked To Their Friends. Benny Isa Tico and Big Red Chicken We're Starving For Pizza, French Fries and Cupcakes. Dora Checked The Map If The World Was Filled With Food. Map Says They Have To Go To The Jungle,The Desert,The South Pole and The Mountain. Dora and Boots Find The Jungle. and The Quest Began. Dora Said "The Jungle Was Far Away" Dora Checked Backpack If She Has A Toy Plane. The Blue Cursor Clicked On The Plane. Backpack Putted All The Stuff Away. They Made It A Giant Plane and Flew To The Jungle. The Jungle Was Filled With Animals Trees and Plants. Boots Climbed A Tree. He Found A Gorilla. Dora Said "A GORILLA" Boots Said "Run, I Mean... Swing" They Swung On The Vines. They Saw 2 Cave Paths. One Leads Out To The Desert and One Leads Out To The Vines. The Blue Cursor Clicked On The 1st Cave Path. Dora and Boots Ran Out Of The Jungle. The Fiesta Trio Played Fanfare The Plane Took Dora and Boots To The Desert. The Desert Is Filled With Animals Sand and Cactuses. Boots Found A Desert Bush. He Found A Coyote. Dora Said "A COYOTE" Boots Said "Run Dora" They Run Through The Sandy Hills. They Saw 4 Paths. One Leads Out To The South Pole, One Leads Out To The Vultures, One Leads Out To The Eagles, and One Leads Out To The Snakes. The Blue Cursor Clicked On The 1st Path. Dora and Boots Ran Out Of The Desert. The Fiesta Trio Played Fanfare The Plane Took Dora and Boots Next To The South Pole. The South Pole Is Filled With Animals Snow and Ice. Boots Bounces To A Hill. He Found A Grey Wolf. Dora Said "A GREY WOLF" Boots Said "C'mon Dora, Run" They Run In The Snow. They Saw 6 Paths. One Leads Out To The Mountain. One Leads Out To The Polar Bears. Three Lead Out To The Penguins and One Lead Out To The Artic Foxes. The Blue Cursor Clicked On The 1st Path. Dora and Boots Ran Out Of The Desert. The Fiesta Trio Played Fanfare The Plane Took Dora and Boots All The Way To The Mountain. The Mountain Is Filled With Animals Hills and Climbing. Boots Climbed Up A Hill. He Found A Bear. Dora Said "A BEAR" Boots Said "Run" They Run Down The Mountain. The Fiesta Trio Played Fanfare. They Got Pizza, French Fries and Cupcakes. Then, Azul Took Dora and Boots Home Benny Isa Tico and Big Red Chicken We're So Happy That Dora and Boots Brought The Food. They Heared Swiper. They Stopped Swiper Once. The Gorilla The Coyote The Grey Wolf and The Bear We're Here. They We're Proud. So Dora Boots Benny Isa Tico and Big Red Chicken Ate Food. Fiesta Trio Were Eating Food. They We're Super Glad That The Quest Is Done Places in this Movie #Jungle (Where Gorilla Lives) #Desert (Where Coyote Lives) #South Pole (Where Grey Wolf Lives) #Mountain (Where Bear Lives) Transcript Dora and Boots' Adventure Around the World/Transcript Trivia *Gorilla,Coyote,Grey Wolf and Bear Became Good When Dora and Boots Bring Food in this Movie. But Now They Became Bad In The Places (Jungle Desert South Pole and Mountain) *Benny,Isa,Tico and Big Red Chicken Are Starving They Want To Eat Food (Pizza,French Fries and Cupcakes) *The Fiesta Trio Play Fanfare 4 Times in 4 Places (Jungle and Desert and South Pole and Mountain) Gallery Dora .png Boots the Monkey.jpg Backpack-dora-the-explorer-81.8.jpg Map-dora-the-explorer-0.98.jpg DoraSwiper.jpg 028 Fiesta Trio & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg Benny the Bull.jpg Isa the Iguana.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Big Red Chicken.png Azul the little blue train in roberto the robot by hubfanlover678-da018sj.jpg Gorilla (Dora and Boots' Adventure Around the World).jpg Can You Think Of This Animal.png What Animal3.png Bear_1.png Category:Dora and Boots' Adventure Around the World Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Movies Category:AlexBrattenRockz